


fighting fair and playing nice is for losers, let's be honest.

by Ellinor



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fist Fights, I kept thinking about how Mika actually knows martial arts and I just needed this to happen, Kissing, Martial Arts, Rough Kissing, Sparring, Sparring as Foreplay because that is Sam's aesthetic okay, Succubi & Incubi, Swearing, Tagged Teen for kissing and language, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellinor/pseuds/Ellinor
Summary: Mika and Sam, sparring, because they're honestly That Couple.Mika doesn't play fair at all, but it's not like Sam's gonna complain.





	fighting fair and playing nice is for losers, let's be honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Look at me, posting something that isn't Mika/Erik.
> 
> Also, um, hey. Here's a super self indulgent fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Mika dodged a fist coming in for a punch, her black ponytail whipping around as she sidestepped and swept out her foot, aiming for her opponent’s ankle so she could knock him down and out.

“Shit.” Sam cursed as he fell onto one knee, getting up quickly and backing away as far as the mat allowed. The padded mat for sparring wasn’t too big, and if he accidentally stepped off it would be an automatic win for Mika, and Sam would be bitching about it for weeks.

Mika just gave her boyfriend a shit-eating grin in response to his frustrated swearing. “C’mon! You call that a punch?” 

If she didn’t taunt him he would inadvertently go easy on her, and she couldn’t have that, could she? 

Sam stepped in again, feinting a bit too obviously to the right. Mika blocked his left fist without even looking, and used her small size as an advantage, using the hold so she could duck under his left arm and get behind him, pushing him a bit so he’d be off balance.

Sam swore again, followed by a snarl that was, to be honest, a bit unfair in its inherent hotness. Mika’s breath hitched and she turned around, blocking another punch. They were face to face, and Mika just smirked as she pushed his arms aside, attempting another kick to the ankle.

She stumbled back and huffed, a well timed kick to the chest knocking a bit too much air out of her. Finally, Mika aimed for a punch of her own, landing it on Sam’s upper arm as he jumped aside. 

Mika’s mouth twisted as she let out her own restrained growl, turning on her heel and throwing a more hooked punch as opposed to a straight out jab. Sam caught her fist in his much larger hand and threw her own weight back at her. His leg swept around and hit the back of her knee, knocking her down for the count. 

Mika’s back smacked against the mat, and she panted, breathless. Half her hair must’ve been loose and out of its ponytail, some of it sticking to her sweaty, flushed face. She stared up at the gray cement ceiling of the basement, only for her view to be obstructed by one cute boy’s grin.

He laughed at her and opened his mouth to probably tease her, but she kicked out a leg, making him fall down. It was only thanks to his super demon speed that he didn’t squish her, because he blurred a bit, now on top of her, his hands caging her in by her head.

Mika looked up at him, and, like any other mature adult, stuck her tongue out petulantly.

Sam huffed, looking down into her eyes intensely. “Someone’s a sore loser.”

“I’ll show you a sore loser!” Mika said, and used the moment of surprise to roll them so she was on top of her boyfriend, her hair making a curtain around their faces as her hairband finally decided to give out. Her hands were by his head, much like his was before.

She then leaned down and tilted her head to the side, staring into his emerald eyes. When he moved up slightly, capturing her lips in a kiss, Mika relaxed, a bit of Sam’s power enthralling her in the unrestrained way it can get after he exerts himself.

Sam’s strong hands traced her body softly, fingers clumsily messing with the elastic of her sports bra. She couldn’t help but giggle slightly into his mouth as his hands moved over the more ticklish sides of her midsection. 

Her tongue felt the faint sharpness of her boyfriend’s sharp teeth, and she broke away, a thin trail of saliva connecting their slightly bitten lips. Mika looked down at him, and her smirk reached Cheshire Cat level as she sat up. 

“Wh-?” Sam pouted slightly, looking up at you with his softly glowing eyes.

Mika faked surprise. “What?” Her eyes widened. “You aren’t… a sore loser, are you?” She said as her grin returned. 

Sam pounced on her, making her shriek out a laugh as he began tickling her for real. 

Fuck, she loved her boyfriend so much.


End file.
